


无远弗届

by Agent11



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent11/pseuds/Agent11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AVX后，镭射眼越狱，和万磁王进行了一段旅程，在一个小旅馆里，他们绽放出了预料外的激情。</p><p>随缘地址<br/>http://www.mtslash.com/thread-121365-1-1.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	无远弗届

温斯顿欢乐旅馆就像你在各种电视剧里见到的“那种”汽车旅馆一样，廉价，简单，不那么干净，该有的都有，但绝不会更多些什么。天色已黑，吉米·温斯顿二世正坐在接待处的电脑前上兴致勃勃地和高中时候的拉拉队长莎拉聊天，上个月他在脸书勾搭上了她，得知她正和丈夫分居，他觉得自己终于得到了机会，于是便谎称自己在旧金山一家投资公司工作，混得相当不错。  
“我觉得我该到你那里去散散心。”  
吉米看到这句的时候知道自己多半已经得手了，不由得兴奋起来。  
就在这时候进来了两个人。吉米看了一眼。一个满头银发的男人，看得出上了些年纪但是并不见老，体格相当不错，身后是一个带着花哨红色眼镜的家伙，三十多岁的样子，缩着脖子低着头。  
这样的人吉米见多了，有钱的商人拥有一幢大房子一个漂亮老婆，有儿有女还有狗，却会谎称周末在大西洋城开会，带上在高级酒吧里搭讪来的末流演员或者男招待到他这里来开个房间过上荒唐的一夜。  
“我要一个房间。”银发男人开口说话了，“付现金。”  
“40块，在这里登记。”吉米推过去登记本。  
“谢谢。”银发男人拿了房间钥匙转身离开，戴红色眼镜的也跟着走了。  
吉米头也不抬一下，他一点都不关心这对露水鸳鸯，反正他们也肯定用的假名，只要那40块钱是真的就够了。可是他要是能稍微关心一点，就会发现那两个人会有些眼熟。  
埃里克·兰舍和斯科特·萨默斯，更为人熟知的称呼是万磁王和镭射眼，联邦通缉犯。

斯科特跟在埃里克身后一言不发，自从他越狱以后，就处在一种令人沮丧的焦虑中，没有睡过一天好觉。危境很早就和他们分道扬镳了，本来秘客应该和他们待在一起，负责他们的转移，研究把爱玛救出来的方案，可是前一天开始她却显得很不对劲，说必须离开几天，让埃里克和斯科特自己想办法去下一个安全屋再汇合，便匆忙消失了。虽然那件事之后没有一个人是对劲的，但是这样确实让斯科特和埃里克陷入了困境，没有了秘客的传送，他们只能自己想办法过去了。  
斯科特原以为埃里克会开来一架不知道藏在哪里的黑鸟*，结果他开来的是一辆巡洋舰*。“没人会想到我们开车走，出乎所有人意料，这样才安全。”  
埃里克还不让斯科特碰方向盘，“你从来不是一个让人放心的司机，更别说现在的状态了，隔着你的眼镜我都能看到黑眼圈。”行驶了一整个白天后，埃里克坚持停下来找地方过夜。斯科特想要反对，可埃里克态度坚定：“我们得休息。你现在看起来就像一个过期罐头，而且我也得休息，我可不想疲劳驾驶，你应该体谅一下老年人。”  
然后他们就走进了这个小旅馆。

进了简陋的房间后，埃里克一下扑倒在床上，斯科特只是慢慢在一边的沙发上坐下，感谢上帝他们还有沙发。  
“你就不怕被摄像头拍到吗？”看着横在眼前一动不动的埃里克，斯科特终于忍不住开口了。  
“真有幽默感。你知道我能让那些小东西转到别处去，甚至让它们出故障，不过我都不用这么干，这里唯一的一个摄像头显然坏了已经很久了。”  
“我还是觉得这么干太冒险。”  
“你的一生都在冒险。”埃里克终于把脸转向斯科特：“你怕什么？你的好朋友罗杰斯先生出现在房门口？”  
斯科特皱着眉头盯着地板，隔了一会儿才说：“好吧，反正你对于逃亡比我经验丰富得多。”  
埃里克懒洋洋地坐了起来：“我就把这当成恭维了。”  
斯科特用力揉着自己的太阳穴，他知道埃里克是可以相信的，他也知道他们都需要休息。可是看到眼前的床铺，斯科特又皱起了眉头：“你……你还特别指定了要大床房。你没看到前台那家伙的眼神吗——‘啊哈阔佬和他的婊子’。”  
埃里克耸耸肩：“那么和419的死基佬比起来你觉得哪种比较正常？慈爱的父亲带着他害羞的儿子等待幸福来敲门还是渊博的教授带着他好学的学生环游美国？”  
万磁王是正确的。  
他总是。  
“可是……我们现在要怎么休息，只有一张床。”  
“你被监狱关傻了吗？”埃里克瞪着斯科特，“你，睡上半夜，我，睡下半夜，醒着的人警戒。”

查尔斯在和别人下棋，斯科特走近了才发现那是大群*。  
“我好了，我爸爸说我现在一切都好了。我会和你们一起上课，我们是同学了”大群笑着。  
上课？斯科特记得自己已经毕业很久不用再上课了。可他还是说：“这样真好，大卫，我很高兴。”  
查尔斯在微笑：“大家都在教室里，你快过去吧，孩子。”  
这里不那么像他们的学校，但也不是乌托邦那样的。这里有太多的楼梯。雪白，扭曲，斯科特感到一阵恶心。可他最终还是找到了教室。  
大家都坐在那里，可是他没看到他的那些朋友们。他以为会遇见波比，沃伦，汉克，还有琴，他的琴。可教室里的人他觉得很多都没见过，他认出了加农炮，雷震，劣童，还有眩音，她穿着轮滑在教室里溜来溜去。  
老师来了，是凶兆先生，可大家都很安静，有人告诉他凶兆先生现在是好人，他还和链锁结了婚。“可是内特没告诉我？”没人理睬他。这是节大家期待的实验课，人人都盯着讲台。  
凶兆先生从口袋里掏出一截金属；“这是金刚狼的左腿。”  
不对。  
他又拿出几根细小的东西；“这是凤凰的手指。”  
不对。  
蓝色的三角形。“夜行者的尾巴。”  
不对。  
一团仍然在燃烧的灰烬。“伏尔甘的骨灰。”  
不对。  
最后，一颗跳动的心脏。  
我知道那是谁的，斯科特想大喊可他喊不出来，我知道那是谁的不准碰他不准碰他他活着让他活着谁也没有杀死他他活着——

“醒醒，斯科特，快醒醒。”  
斯科特睁开了双眼，他还在那个旅馆的房间里。没有开灯，黑暗中只能看到埃里克坐在床边，双手扶在自己的肩膀上。  
“你做梦了，不停大喊，要是不把你摇醒，准得有人去报警。”  
可是我根本没法喊出来，斯科特绝望地回忆起那个梦。他无力地笑了笑：“不会有人报警的，他们只会觉得我们玩得野了些。”  
埃里克看着斯科特，表情严肃：“你只是做了个梦，一个恶梦，不管你梦到了什么，别去想它，只是一个梦。”  
斯科特仰起头：“他，我梦到了他，他还和我说话，他……”  
“嘘……”埃里克一下子把斯科特揽进怀里，用力抚摸着他的头发。他不想听到那个名字，不愿意听到谈论起他，起码现在不要，不要从斯科特这里听到，“不要去想，斯科特，不要想。一切都会好的。”  
斯科特紧贴着埃里克。他们以前没这么近过，他可以感受到埃里克的力量从坚实的的肌肉里传递出来。他稍稍低了下头，一阵阵温暖的气息包裹着他的鼻尖。他想起过去只有他和埃里克两个人的时候，有那么几次，曾经让他产生过一种奇异的感觉，如果对方是姑娘，他会称之为暧昧。可对方是万磁王，他只能把这理解成为个人魅力什么的。一个吸力巨大的磁场。  
于是他吻了一下埃里克，在肩膀上。  
埃里克一下绷紧了，他把斯科特推开一点，盯着那副红色的眼镜，看不清眼镜后到底是什么样的眼神，不知道斯科特在想什么。  
不需要知道，万磁王做他想做的就够了。  
他回吻了斯科特，嘴唇上。  
然后又是一下，更有力些。  
又是一下。  
现在已经不知道是谁在吻谁，这两个人被突然而至的热情缠绞在一起，相互亲吻着，抚摸着，就像一对热恋中的情侣。斯科特摸索着把手伸进埃里克的裤子，发现他下面已经硬了，可自己又何尝不是呢。他尝试着握住埃里克的老二，上下搓动了一下。埃里克低低地骂了一句，呼吸急促起来，他直起身体，粗鲁地脱掉了衣服，扯下了裤子，恶狠狠吻在斯科特的脖子上，“别停，斯科特。别停。”  
斯科特不想停。他以前从没这么干过，可现在的感觉好到出乎自己的意料。可他还停了那么几秒把自己脱光。这样更方便。他一只手在埃里克的性器上忙活，另一只手服务自己的，这看起来真丢脸，可他就想这么干。  
埃里克发出一声呻吟，这他妈太棒了，超乎想象，可他还是强迫自己冷静下来。他稍稍推开斯科特，盯着那看不出眼神的红色眼镜问：“你确定吗？我们要这么做下去吗？而且……我知道这么问有不合适而且还很蠢，爱玛呢？这样好吗？”  
斯科特显得犹豫了，他停下了动作：“我不知道……埃里克，我不知道这样好吗。爱玛……我也不知道我该怎么看我们……”  
埃里克有些后悔，或许他不该提这些，那些对话简直就是电视剧里的桥段，意思就是“这一段结束了他们理智地选择了合乎道德的做法。”  
可斯科特深呼吸了一下，仰起头：“我准备好了。来吧，我们要继续，而且要做到底。我不想去为了我不知道答案的事情而放弃我明确知道我想要做的事情。”然后他低下头，开始舔埃里克的阴茎，动作生涩，可态度积极，他把那根已经完全勃起的器官含进嘴里，小心不要让自己的牙齿碰到，尽力活动着自己的脑袋，舌头圈裹翻滚，不时用力吮吸。  
埃里克几乎没法保持镇定了，他用力抚摸着斯科特的身体，感受着手中鲜活的肉体。这不够，他想要更多的。  
他一把抓住斯科特的头发凑近他的耳朵说：“让我进去。”  
斯科特笑了起来：“你还要等我发出邀请？”  
埃里克笑着低声骂了一句，把斯科特压到床上，床头柜上有旅馆提供的安全套，戴上之后，埃里克抬起斯科特的双腿， 看到了自己要攻陷的地方，他用手指沾了些套子的润滑液，开始对斯科特做扩张运动。  
感受到埃里克手指的时候，斯科特几乎跳了一跳，他控制住收缩的本能，告诉自己要放松。相信埃里克，就像以往。  
埃里克也没有把握是不是足够了，他已经进去了两根手指，缓慢地旋转进出，他的指节可以明显感受到肠壁的压力，试着稍微撑开些的时候，斯科特发出了无法抑制的低声呻吟，而那种美妙的弹性却是一种无与伦比的诱惑，使得他的手指保持着微张的角度又探索了一会儿。呻吟声连绵不绝，他知道斯科特会不舒服，但是显然他很好地控制住了。于是他决定开始进攻。  
插入缓慢而深沉，确实费了些劲但是比他们想象的要好上许多。当埃里克的阴茎完全进入了斯科特的直肠时，他停了几秒让自己的柱体适应那种新奇的压迫感，然后便是强有力的抽插，节奏坚定得仿佛一首进行曲。  
斯科特很快就无法压制住自己的理智了，最初的疼痛已经被体内渐渐汹涌的快感替代，他的意识被来自埃里克的一阵阵的强烈刺激打碎了，放任自己享受前列腺带给他的疯狂愉悦，他不再只是呻吟，转而放开嗓子嚎叫、猛烈喘息，他的双腿挂在埃里克的肩膀上，双手一开始还想套弄自己的阴茎，但是最后只能紧紧捏住床单。  
埃里克的手不满足于抓住斯科特的双腿来固定体位——斯科特把自己固定地很好。他开始用力揉捏身下人的大腿，臀部，线条优美的小腹和胸肌，手指在乳头上打着转，感受着它们在自己的指腹下硬起来，然后俯下身吻了吻，接着恶作剧地咬了一下，这让斯科特尖叫了一声，接着开始傻笑。  
这场疯狂的做爱在两人猛烈的喷射后终于结束了，此时天色已微明。他们并排躺在床上，一丝不挂。斯科特看着头顶上渗着水渍的天花板。“埃里克……”“叫我马克斯，我想听你叫我马克斯。”“马克斯……”这是他很久以前的名字，斯科特知道，可没人那么叫过他。这几个音节滑过舌尖的感觉是那么新鲜。“好的。马克斯。我想告诉你，刚才棒极了。”  
埃里克侧过头，看着眼前的人，他什么都没穿，却还戴着他的眼镜，这又好笑又伤感。他有点怀念凤凰那会儿，他每天都能看到那双燃烧着的红宝石般的眼睛。他认识斯科特已经那么久了，虽然最初他们是敌人，可是命运最终让他们站在了篱笆的同一侧。他也看着斯科特从一个半大的孩子一步步成长为一个伟大的X战警。说不清是什么时候开始，斯科特对他来说有了些不同的意味。万磁王的身份让很多人敬畏甚至害怕，但是斯科特不会，他理所当然地发号施令，仿佛自己天生就能领导他。埃里克有点儿被这种态度迷住了。这一生他遇见过很多人，很多领导者，有的生而为王，有的靠后天努力。斯科特属于后者，他有一颗善良的心，还有不可多得的牺牲精神，而查尔斯看到了他潜在的领导能力，最终引导他成为变种人的领袖，和他并肩战斗，彼此深信。而自己这个昔日的敌人也逐渐变成了战友，甚至可说是朋友。  
“是的，棒极了。”他伸出手，抚摸着斯科特的脸。  
斯科特瞥见那串数字，24005*，埃里克在奥斯维辛的数字。他不太懂为什么埃里克还保留着这个刺青。也许是某种虽然痛恨但是不愿舍弃的回忆或者一种提醒吧。某种层面上，他非常理解。自己这一生也始终伴随着一些痛苦的印记。任何快乐，不管是谁带来的，最终只能走到一个个不幸的终点，父母，弟弟们，琴，内特，罗根，现在是查尔斯和爱玛，以及也许一大半他过去的朋友们。  
埃里克——马克斯呢？  
没人知道，可就像他说过的，他不想去为了他不知道答案的事情而放弃他明确知道他想要做的事情。  
斯科特转过身，他给了埃里克一个温柔的吻，眼中埃里克银色的头发就像朝阳一样鲜红。  
“不管多远，我们总能走到我们的终点。”

-完-


End file.
